


奶泡大菜市

by kudoameco



Category: kt - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kudoameco/pseuds/kudoameco





	奶泡大菜市

1  
奶泡大菜市位于奶泡镇最中心的地带，最早这儿是是大伙儿赶集的一块十字路口，逢集日卖些富余粮油。随着人民物质生活水平的不断提高，卖鸡鸭肉禽果蔬蛋奶的、买衣服杂货的、卖家电农机的都上这里吆喝，政府就沿着路边搭了个简易的大棚，画了几条线拉出了不同的商行，走卒挑夫便逐渐固定了下来，成行成市的，成了奶泡镇里最繁华的地方。  
"小朱，来两块豆腐。"  
"好嘞，秦大爷您拿好，两块豆腐五块钱。"  
拿豆腐的人利索的拿起刀，从水磨盘上划出两块豆腐，不用过秤就装进塑料袋里，收款声音响了起来"微信收款 五元"。  
大爷带的孙子好奇了，放下手机有些不解地问着："爷爷，这里有多少啊，真的是五块吗？"  
秦大爷乐呵呵的接过塑料带，拎着孩子走着："小朱在这里卖豆腐多少年了，随手一划就是方方正正的，从没有过缺斤少两，做人像豆腐似的清清白白。"  
小孙子有些不以为然，他归根于这是小镇生活里的单纯，继续拿起手机打游戏。他只是休小长假的时候来爷爷这里玩几天，并不知道如果他刚才质疑的再大声些，牛骨棒就要从天而降敲在他脑袋上了。  
说谁不好，敢说我们奶泡大菜市的豆腐西施？  
黄明昊瞪了一眼这没大没小的外乡人。他本想上去理论有人诬陷他舅舅的为人，但好在那个倒霉孩子沉迷游戏，只是随口一说没有继续，黄明昊把随手拿来的牛骨棒子又放回了摊子上。  
"小贾，几点了你还不去写作业？"牛骨棒摊子的主人敲了敲黄明昊。  
"哎别，蔡叔你还是叫我昊昊吧，小贾听起来怪生分的。"黄明昊缩了缩脖子，向卖黄牛肉的蔡（菜）徐坤叔叔求饶。  
"行，小范喊得我喊不得。"蔡徐坤又些伤感，往塑料凳子上一坐。  
后背立刻靠过来了软软滑滑的身体，像是豆腐一样。  
"少教育他了，都是青春期的孩子，得顺着来。"——"豆腐西施"侧过脸，回答蔡徐坤的话。  
蔡徐坤按耐着性子没接着说。  
果然，一会儿黄明昊还在外面晃荡，手里甚至还多了几个前面阿婆给的烤红薯。  
"黄明昊，你快去写作业！"豆腐西施一声吼，整个菜市抖三抖。  
黄明昊见势不妙，甚至想跑。万分生气的豆腐西施此时变身豆腐哪吒，操起旁边一根大葱就往黄明昊身上抽去："你还要玩到什么时候？"  
啪啦一声，大葱英勇就义，黄明昊慌不择路但是还记得把红薯放在兜里藏好。  
"小贾，快来写作业，我把办公室的空调打开了。"又有人唤黄明昊，黄明昊急忙转身，抄起装作业的帆布包就蹦了出去，三步并作两步的跑进了一旁的小平房，推开了挂着"市场管理办公室"的房门。  
房门上挂着市场管理人员热心服务商贩的承诺书，服务公开里写着这里的办公室主任姓范，此时挤占办公室，拿来写作业的正是范主任的小儿子范丞丞。  
他唤黄明昊就爱叫他"小贾"，从黄明昊的英文名Justin而来，显得多时髦。  
2  
肉行后面紧挨着就是豆制品，蔡徐坤选摊位的时候，并不知道和他背靠背的就是大名鼎鼎的豆腐西施。大棚开门大吉那天，他看着摊位上的营业信息，还在想着"朱正廷"是哪位。  
蔡徐坤姓菜，偏偏卖得荤腥，总有人指着他的名字打趣，可是不得不说，朱正廷卖豆腐可真的是名副其实，每天新鲜的豆腐，像它们的老板一样白嫩细滑，用力拿捏的时候还能微微荡起波浪。  
朱正廷除了卖新鲜豆腐，还有现磨豆浆和豆渣卖，他这个档口距离进出的主干道不远，挺多学生早上经过这里去上学，朱正廷看了看周围没有竞争者，果断地抬起豆浆桶，占道经营一下。  
蔡徐坤就是在帮忙的时候才和他熟悉起来的，他卖得牛肉生意高峰期正好与豆浆错开，送孩子上学的时候哪有空买菜？他把肉架好后，看着朱正廷抬起豆浆桶出去有些吃力，好心去扶了一把。  
"哎，那个老蔡，帮我再抬一桶过来。"  
"哎，一次性杯子没了，你帮我在下面那个筐子里找找。"  
好心偶然帮他一次，没想到就给朱正廷使唤上了，蔡徐坤自认还不是个为了帮忙毫无底线的老好人，可鬼使神差的，手里就没停下。  
过了上班上学的高峰期，朱正廷瞅着城管也要上班了，赶紧把桶拿了回来，支了个凳子再倒里面剩余的豆渣。  
蔡徐坤过来推了下桶底，豆渣徐徐到了出来，蔡徐坤看着豆渣再到手腕、胸口、下巴、鼻梁……都是白白亮亮的，这嫩色似乎没有什么边际。  
"蔡老板，蔡老板，给我切五斤牛肉。"有人叫他。  
"哎，好。"蔡徐坤放下桶，磨了磨刀，手起刀落。  
"哎，多了半斤，老板不要那么多。"买家提出了异议。  
"没事，拿去送你了。"蔡徐坤挥挥手，又赶忙解释了一句："开张大吉。"牛肉这么贵，可不能这么卖。  
贪图美色一时爽，蔡老板内心有愧，对不起三点起来批肉的那个自己。  
约摸到了十一点，朱正廷来问他这里有没有边角料可以便宜卖给他。  
"家里跟着来的小外甥还在长身体，想给他买点好肉补补身体。"朱正廷说着，还有些不好意思地用围裙擦手。  
虽然他皮肤很白嫩，大概和长期做豆腐有关系，可是手上看得出有操劳的老茧，手腕上还有点卤时被烫伤的痕迹。  
肉摊一般卖到中午就收摊了，下午的肉不新鲜，逛的人也少。这个时候来买肉，买不到好的部位，大多来捡捡便宜的人。  
蔡徐坤点了点头，在牛下水的桶里还翻了翻，找出几条牛筋，还有些人不要的百叶肚。随口说了个价钱，朱正廷开开心心地掏出手机付款的时候，蔡徐坤还往塑料带里塞了个牛尾巴。  
他笑起来真好看。  
一直贪图美色一直爽。  
蔡老板决定每天三点多批点肉回来，才能对得起自己。  
3  
做菜市场生意，每天赚的都是辛苦钱，每天都要在线不能掉链子。  
蔡徐坤中午回家，先把自己放困了才能睡觉，不然凌晨起早了，反而到了上午卖菜的时候会犯困。  
所以他一直不知道朱正廷说家里跟来的外甥有多大，每次买的（连带送的）牛肉牛杂不少了，还会听见朱正廷闲聊的时候抱怨他外甥吃得太多。  
直到有一天周末，他因为接了个给人切肉的活儿，多花了一个小时帮人切了十斤牛肉，才碰到了这个据说还在长身体的外甥。  
哼，一米八多的个子，还长身体，真把你舅舅吃穷了。  
蔡徐坤甚至和人家外甥偷偷比了比身高，输了两厘米觉得男人还是不行。  
但是他不敢说啥，因为他看见这个小外甥和市场办公室范主任的儿子同进同出。  
在这个大菜市里，范主任执掌着这里的生杀大权，收摊位费、卫生检查、质量检查，哪样不要经过范主任一道手。  
但是他又没有理由不喜欢这个可爱的小外甥。  
这个小外甥第一次见他，就甜甜的叫他蔡叔叔，自我介绍完我叫黄明昊，马上把舅舅刚做好的豆腐牛肉丸分给他吃。  
虽然用的不是最好啊的豆腐，口感略有些渣，牛肉仅仅是昨天给他的一些碎肉，可是这做工多扎实啊，敲打了不少时候，有面团的弹牙还有肉的厚重。这豆腐牛肉丸还配了牛骨头煲出来的浓汤，放些姜丝撒些葱花，立马就成了一道鲜香美味。  
吃完肉丸，黄明昊还和他分享了这牛骨汤煮出来的面条，蔡徐坤顿时觉得自己清早吃的阳春面只是一碗白碱水。  
没过多久范主任的儿子也过来了，凑在一起吃面。  
有了范主任儿子的加持，隔壁摊位再也不"顺手"越过界摆东西。  
小孩子不知道自己在无意中帮了个大忙。  
"哎，朱正廷，这些都是你做的？"蔡徐坤吃着手里新作的糯米饭。  
"嗯，点卤的时间等的久，就顺手把饭做了，在外面吃饭太贵，还能给昊昊带去学校。"  
"你这么会做饭，不如开个早点摊子，比单卖豆腐赚得多了去了。"蔡徐坤出主意。  
朱正廷支着下巴，笑了笑："哪有那个精力哦，开餐馆比卖豆腐忙多了。"  
"我帮你啊。"蔡徐坤脱口而出。  
多少年后，朱正廷想起来，都觉得蔡徐坤说的是："我养你啊。"  
4  
蔡徐坤说这个话，当然不是空穴来风的。  
男人做事一定要有把握。  
他关注着市场里的政务公开，有一则简报写着"市场这块地皮要改建成综合性商场，原有市场迁移到批发市场附近……"  
政府肯定要把最值钱的地段做到商业价值最大化，那么他们这些个体的摊主，要不就要搬到远远的批发市场去，要不就要另起炉灶。  
从范丞丞的只言片语里，意思是他爸爸还管着这块地方，那么很有可能与新商场招商部门对接的政府代表还是范主任。  
得想个法子好好经营新商场的一个铺面。  
蔡徐坤就开始忙前忙后的为了这个新铺面做准备。  
朱正廷有些惊讶。  
自己虽然会一些做饭的手艺，可是也大概仅限于支个路边摊，从来没有想过经营一个门面。  
虽然没学过经营管理，可是想也能想得到到时候铺面装修、成本流水等等问题多如牛毛。  
所以他还是忍不住向蔡徐坤确认了一下，真的要做一个小吃店吗？  
"想啊，你的梦想，就是我的梦想。"这个时候，他俩坐在镇上的图书馆里看书，蔡徐坤看《如何经营一家小店》，朱正廷看《豆腐的一百种做法》。  
背后两个高中生在写英语作业，他们已经决定把豆腐西施翻译成"beauty of white"作为店的招牌。  
"小镇里过于时髦了吧，没几个人会念。"朱正廷又想抽大葱上去，啪啪的。  
"不会不会，我们按照城里的来，这家店饮品就卖豆腐花、豆腐脑和豆浆，倒高脚杯里放个樱桃挂着，25一杯肯定是网红打卡。"范丞丞觉得自己一定继承了爹爹的商业头脑。  
日子就从试菜、采购、雇人、装修、清洁整理中一下滑到开业那天。  
黄明昊和范丞丞两个跑堂的忙得不亦乐乎。  
可朱正廷还是忙里偷闲给蔡徐坤做了一道鲜虾豆腐，烧熟的虾子饱满圆润，躺在心形的豆腐块上摇摇晃晃，像朱正廷这些红红火火日子里的怦然心动。  
是什么时候会去相信这个叫蔡徐坤的男人？  
是他说"我养你啊"的时候吗？  
还是他帮抬起第一桶豆浆的时候，任劳任怨的模样？  
蔡徐坤捧着朱正廷捧着碗的手，看着碗里的菜肴，只是微笑。  
"你，你还要我喂你啊？"  
"嗯哼。"  
"那……那你放手啦，我去拿筷子。"  
"不用。"  
蔡徐坤把碗放到一旁，把朱正廷搂在怀里，终于吃到了梦寐以求的豆腐。  
奶泡大菜市，已经成为了小镇里一代人的记忆。  
不过没关系，beauty of white，还在继续。  
END


End file.
